parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Squad
The Freedom Squad were the Avengers/Justice League themed superhero team. Members * Tyler Klause/Guyver Supernova (Founder/Leader) * Prince Dex/Masked Rider (Joins Team) * Leonardo (Joins Team) * Donatello (Joins Team) * Raphael (Joins Team) * Michelangelo (Joins Team) * Venus (Joins Team) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (Joins Team) * Helen Parr/Elastigirl (Joins Team) * Violet Parr (Joins Team) * Dash Parr (Joins Team) * Jack-Jack Parr (Joins Team) * Lucius Best/Frozone (Joins Team) * Dyna-Guy (Dies) * Splashdown (Dies) * Thunderhead (Dies) * Gamma Jack (Dies) * Metaman (Dies) * Sam Collins/Servo (Joins Team) * Drew/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg (Joins Team) * Roland/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg (Joins Team) * Jo/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg (Joins Team) * Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg (Joins Team) * Dragonborg (Joins Team) * Ladyborg (Joins Team) * Fireborg (Joins Team) * Lightningborg (Joins Team) * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Fang Klause * Maddie Klause * Blossom * Buttercup * Bubbles * Blisstina Utonium * Bodi/Rockerman * Darma/Rockergirl * Ultraman * Ultraseven * Devon Daniels/Red Beast Morphers Ranger (Joins Team) * Ravi Shaw/Blue Beast Morphers Ranger (Joins Team) * Zoey Reeves/Yellow Beast Morphers Ranger (Joins Team) * Nate Silvia/Gold Beast Morphers Ranger (Joins Team) * Steel/Silver Beast Morphers Ranger (Joins Team) * Ezikiel Zick/Kamen Rider Gatack (Joins Team) * Karato (Joins Team) * Silver Ray (Joins Team) * B-Bop A Luna (Joins Team) * 2t Fru-T (Joins Team) * Do Wah Diddy (Joins Team) * Sly Cooper (Joins Team) * Carmelita Fox (Joins Team) * Murray (Joins Team) * Bentley (Joins Team) * Benjamin Cooper (Joins Team) * Zarbon (Joins Team) * Sweet Mayhem (Joins Team) * Queen Watevra Wanabi (Joins Team) * Ice Cream Cone (Joins Team) Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg shichisei-toshin-guyferd-complete-6a7a.jpg Dex.jpg Maskedrider.png Leonardo first movie by auxiliary4-d6fgrqz.jpg Raph First Movie.jpg Donatello (1990).jpg michelangelo_1990_01.jpg Venus.jpeg The-Incredibles.jpg Elastigirl The .png Violet Parr Incredibles 2.png Profile - Dash Parr.jpg Profile - Jack Jack Parr.jpg Frozone in The Incredibles.jpg RAT Ben Full Body White Background.png Gwen_Tennyson_(original_series;_Race_Against_Time_Timeline).jpg Alien_Swarm_Kevin.jpg Bodi (Rock Dog).jpg Rockerman.png Darma.png Rockergirl.png UltramanCType.png Ultraseven awsome.png 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg 2016Blossom.png Powerpuffgirls-bubbles large.png Reboot buttercup 3.png Blisstina utonium vector 2 by greenmachine987-dbyty7k.png Sam Collins.jpg Servo5.jpg Drew McCormick.jpg Beetleborg-blue.png Jo_McCormick1.jpg Reddle.jpg Roland Williams.jpg Beetleborg-green.jpg Josh Baldwin.jpg beetleborgs-white-blaster-shadowborg-3.jpg Yanma.jpg Ageha.jpg Genji.jpg Min.jpg Devon.png Buster-red.png Ravi.png Blue-Beast-Morpher-Ranger.png Zoey.png Buster-yellow.png Nate-Silva.png Buster-gold.png Beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png 87775-c031c298682ffdac176ef75418651b2a.jpg GATACK-RIDER.png Janperson.jpg Janp6.jpg b-bop-a-luna-butt-ugly-martians-zoom-or-doom-18.8.jpg 2-t-fru-t-butt-ugly-martians-zoom-or-doom-34.1.jpg do-wah-diddy-butt-ugly-martians-zoom-or-doom-6.43.jpg SC4_Sly_Cooper.png CarmelitaFoxFullRender.png SC4_Bentley.png Murray the Brawn.png Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png Zarbon-shadowwilfre-26344414-537-402.jpg MayhemUnmasked.jpg Queen_Whatevra_WaNabi.png Ice_Cream_Cone.jpeg New Recruits * Hunter (Joins Team) * Colleen (Joins Team) * Exile (Joins Team) * Blitz (Joins Team) * Ace Bunny (Joins Team) * Lexi Bunny (Joins Team) * Danger Duck (Joins Team) * Slam Tasmanian (Joins Team) * Tech E. Coyote (Joins Team) * Rev Runner (Joins Team) * T-Bone and Razer (Joins Team) * The Winx Girls (Joins Team) * Sam (Joins Team) * Clover (Joins Team) * Alex (Joins Team) * Blue (Joins Team) * Fox McCloud (Joins Team) * Krystal (Joins Team) * Falco Lombardi (Joins Team) * Slippy Toad (Joins Team) * Amanda (Joins Team) * Marcus McCloud (Joins Team) * King EarthWalker (Joins Team and dies) * Queen EarthWalker (Joins Team and dies) * Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight/Kamen Rider Oynx (Joins Team) * Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Joins Team) * Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor (Joins Team) * Chance/Kamen Rider Torque (Joins Team) * Van/Kamen Rider Camo (Joins Team) * Pryce/Kamen Rider Strike (Joins Team) * Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust (Joins Team) * Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting (Joins Team) * Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe (Joins Team) * Chase/Kamen Rider Spear (Joins Team) * Kase/Kamen Rider Siren (Joins Team) * Maya Young/Kamen Rider Siren (Joins Team) * Nolan/Kamen Rider Wrath (Joins Team) * Tag (Joins Team) Gallery Road Rovers Hunter.jpg RR Colleen.JPG Exile road rovers by ExileFlash.jpg MrBlitz.gif Ace.jpg Lexi_Bunny_3.png Danger_Duck.jpg Slamm.png Tech_E._Coyote.png Rev_Runner_2.png swat-kats-1.jpg Winx.png TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg Clover_Hold_on.png Alex_Cell_Phone.jpg Blue.jpg Fox-McCloud-star-fox-41459076-1400-1600.jpg Krystal.jpg FalcoSSS.png SFZ-Slippy Toad.png Star Fox Amanda.jpg Marcus mccloud design concept by chaotic tide-d2fpolb.jpg King EarthWalker SFA.png Queen EarthWalker SFA.png Kit Taylor.png Kamen Rider Ryuki.png KR-Ryuga&Onyx.png Len.jpg KamenRiderKnight.png Ventara-Ian.png KR-Scissors&Incisor.png Chance.jpg KR-Zolda&Torque.png Ventara-Van.png KR-Verde&Camo.png Pryce_DK.png KR-Ouja&Strike.png Cam.jpg KR-Gai&Thrust.png Ventara-Quinn.png KR-Imperer&Spear.png Hunt.jpg KR-Tigar&Axe.png Ventara-Chase.png KR-Raia&Sting.png KRDK Kase00.jpg KR-Femme2526Siren.png Maya .jpg KR-Femme2526Siren.png Ventara-Nolan.png KR-Odin&Wrath.png Tag.png Future Recruits *Lem *Skiff *Eckle *Neera *Rover *Scorch Supernova *Kip Supernova *Khampa *Ben 23 *Jesse Wackman/New Screenslaver (Time Traveller) Gallery fffcfc83dbf99d7fbc0105eed3cbc75f.jpg Skiff_Xounellius_full_body.png Eckle.png Neera.jpeg Rover.png Scorch_supernova.jpg Kip-supernova-escape-from-planet-earth-76.3.jpg Khampa.png Ben_23_render.png JesseWackman.jpeg Allies *Minako Aino (Tyler's Love Intrest) *Justice League *Teen Titans *The Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *X-Men *VR Troopers *Autobots *Tsubasa Kazanari Gallery Ayumi13.jpg Jusice League.jpg Teen Titans vs Justice League.jpg Screen-Shot-2018-11-21-at-10.59.18-AM.png Justice-League-vs-Teen-Titans.jpeg 1_zkInfdfDTHDzlPlzbFDQNQ.jpeg GOTG Team in Vol. 2.png X-men-2.jpg 1721960-vr_troopers.jpg Autobots.jpg D9h65xx-3d94b813-d8b6-4a16-bd5a-92f8999a69f4.jpg Future Members *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Geed *Raiden *Liu Kang *Cassie Cage *Kurtis Stryker *Green Ninja *Space Sheriff Skyfire *Keiko Kubota Gallery UltramanTiga.png Ultraman_Nice_profile.png Ultraman_Geed_Primitive_render.png Mk9raidenvs.png Liu_Kang_5.png Cassie-Cage-MKX-Primary-Special-Forces-Costume-Skin-Render.png Kurtis Stryker.jpg njo312-310.jpg SpaceSheriffSkyfire.png Kubota keiko 505916.jpg Vilians * Evox (Founder/Leader) * Kamen Rider Horobi (Reformed and joins the Freedom Squad) * Kamen Rider Jin (Redeemed and joins the Freedom Squad) * Syndrome (Dies) * Linnux (Dies) * Trey (Dies) * The Grizz (Dies) * Shao Kahn (Dies) * Shinnok (Dies) *NOS 4-A2 (Joins Team) *Mirage (Joins Team) *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink *General Grawl (Dies) *Voorde *Lena Thackleman (Joins Team) *Dodoria *Silico *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Ginyu *The Sporde *Darth Maul *Dark Laser *Thanos Gallery Evox.png KR_Horobi.png Kamen_Rider_Jin_Profile.png Syndrome-Super.jpg Linnux--15.8.jpg Trey rock dog.png The Grizzly.jpg Shao-kahn-hd-mortal-kombat-9.jpg Shinnok RENDER PNG.png NOS 4-A-2.PNG Mirage.png Psycho-red.png Psycho-black.png Psycho-blue.png Psycho-yellow.png Psycho-pink.png Generalgrawl.png Voorde_Tractor.png Article-2573684-1C0DDFD600000578-564_306x423-1.jpg SilicovstheGirls.jpeg GULDO.jpg RecoomeTGFP.png Burter_JPG.jpg Jeice_DBZ_Ep_71_003.png Captain_Ginyu_DBZ_Ep_69_007.png Sporde.png Darth_Maul.png DarkLaser.png Thanos.png Recurring Vilians * Putties * Tengas * Cogs * Dark Kahn *The Shredder *Tatsu *Tokkah and Rahzar *Dragon Lord Komodo *Wick Gallery Putty-Patrollers.jpg TENGAWARRIORS16.jpg Barlohei.png Dark_Kahn_render.jpg Shredder.jpg Tatsu_tmntII.png TMNT 2_SECRET OF THE OOZE_TOKKA&RAHZAR_1.png Drgnlrd.jpg Wick.jpg Episodes # Rise of the New Heroes # Saving Neotopia # Fighting Bad Guys # Kicking the Enemy's Butt # Beetleborgs Returns # Beast Power #The Return of Psycho Rangers #Sailor Venus Sings #The Death of The Glitch #Destroyers of Death #Kalafina Comes Crashing Down #Defenders Assemble #Dream Invasion #Roxy's Song #Rise of Guyver Supernova #Blaze's Revenge #Road Rovers in Mortal Kombat #To the T.U.F.F. Mobile #Loonatics Unite! #VR Troopers rises up #Low or Slow #Evox Upgradded #Final Battle #Halloween Special: Hypnotic Halloween #Christmas Special: Grey and Bianca's Little Snowflake, Grey Jr. Soundtrack # Freedom Squad Titles Category:Teams Category:Groups Category:Vinnytovar Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Powerful characters Category:Superheroes Category:Strong Characters Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Adventurers Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Freedom Squad